


A Voice That Never Sings

by forgotmyline



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotmyline/pseuds/forgotmyline
Summary: Victoria Trevelyan wants more than the life that is planned for her.





	

A polite smile at this noble, a nod and a laugh that was just a little too high pitched at that noble. A curtsy, another gentle,  _ perhaps we’ll have the opportunity to dance later _ , another evening trying to discourage the suitors her parents were parading before her in the hopes they could sell her to the highest bidder. It was bloody exhausting, and Victoria Trevelyan was done.

She slipped away, making a flimsy excuse that her mother obviously didn’t believe, but she knew she wouldn’t be stopped. The ball continued behind her, the music growing quieter with each step she took towards her room. She rounded a corner, pausing just long enough to remove her slippers and ditch them in a small potted tree of some sort. They had been lovely little things, dark grey and embroidered with deep purple swirls that matched her dress, and she might have been sad at having to get rid of them if the damn things didn’t pinch her toes so much. They would be useless to her now, at any rate - she had new plans, plans that had nothing to do with marriage or political alliances.

The Divine’s conclave was in a few days, and Victoria meant to be there. Her family was sending her oldest brother, along with a retinue that included the other Trevelyan children, but she had been forbidden to go. She was the youngest, and her parents still had hope of using her to make a decent alliance. She could be so much more than that, though, if only they would stop underestimating her and give her a chance. She was clever, and good with her bow and arrow, and she could be charming when she chose too. 

There was no doubt that what she was doing was right as she slid out of her ballgown and dressed in her leathers. Her bag was already packed, and she had borrowed a cloak from one of servants. Years of running from older siblings had taught her to hide well, and she knew that she would be easily lost among the large group her parents were sending.

Victoria hesitated only briefly as she lifted one leg, then the other, out of her window before climbing down an ivy covered trellis to the ground below. She was done being a pawn, and ready to see what she could do now that she was taking a chance. And though she feel  a twinge of regret for the worry she would cause her family, it would all be worth it when she showed them what she could be, what she could do. 


End file.
